


hUMANITY dESTROYS

by NyxSolei



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Apocalypse, Cyberpunk, Dystopia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSolei/pseuds/NyxSolei
Summary: His white eyes look straight ahead as the station starts the transmission. He waits for the mark, and when it comes, he starts the announcement.“Citizens, this is your monarch speaking, Cha-Hak-Yeon.”





	hUMANITY dESTROYS

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from VA, written for A DANCE TO REMEMBER

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


─━━═════⊰⊱ ⬛ ⊰⊱═════━━─

Toxic steam is released to the air through multiple, rusty pipes. The loose screws that hold the crooked vessels are slightly pushed out by the hot, noxious gas, and some make clanking noise that gets lost within other mechanical sounds. The buzz of electricity is an undeniable part of the unsynced cacophony, and the pre-recorded voice of the hologram announcer of a random junk food commercial, is there to top all the orchestra off.

The announcer flickers with his plastered smile as a solemn 'wanted' paper passes through the hologram, showing to the light one of many handsomely crafted in body alteration surgeries criminals. The paper flies away, joining other bits of trash in the industrial air of the city.

It isn't out of the ordinary for a sight like this to occur within the underground metropolitan, and neither in it's noxious counterpart above the ground. Even in the streets surrounding the large penthouse, with all its flickering neon lights, a sight like this is just another part of the scenery.

Inside, however, there is a different kind of impurity taking place.

Sounds of radio playing at the corners of a luxurious party, inviting all of the guests to dance and lose themselves within the music. Chatter and laughter fill what the music cannot, and the penthouse comes to life.

People of all kinds, with all kind of fashionable statements are partying, enthralled by the leisure offered- holograms of women and men as one dancing sensually at the request of any guest, liquor made especially for the occasion, and the sweet, mesmerizing taste of mood stickers- illegal little stickers that contain thousands of chemicals that alter one's emotion into anything could imagine, by request.

The party is one of many extravagant events that the monarch occasionally throws for his close favorites, celebrating the riches grown from those that live in the acidous streets below them. It's how the world works- all of the monarch's companies and corporations have taken over the planet, creating miraculous tech, but enslaving those who have made it. The monarch believes in this, as those who are poor and weak, should be thankful for having a purpose at all. Unlike them, however, his purpose is to salivate on the remarkable profits he makes off those who are simply not strong enough to carry out the horrendous life outside his ring.

The monarch is an impressive man, an elevated human, as he named them- humans that have acquired a special talent, magic, some may say, marking their eyes in complete, white, glowing void. The power churning in those eyes is endless, and the monarch harnesses the same kind of ethereal gift. His white eyes are a contrast to the caramel skin, which is so rare in the underground, and the decorations around them in bold red and gold is astoundly breathtaking. He has not a single machine replacing a human part of him - the face of perfection and adoration for the planet. Many look to him as an icon of what a human should be and should look, but that is not a concern of his now. Now, the monarch only wants to enjoy himself before he would be back to his duties.

The monarch brings a small vial to his lips, smelling like the sweetest chemical, and drinks it at once, feeling the effects of intoxication immediately. A smile spreads over his features, satisfied at his own riches.

“Quite a party.” Another man says, eyes white similarly to the monarch’s, but a softer face, and slightly lighter skin tone, “What’s the occasion?” The man asks, nursing a vial with a purple liquid within it.

The monarch spares an amused glance, “Must we have an occasion when we have all worked hard?”

The other shrugs, “It’s your party, Hakyeon.”

The monarch sighs, turning to his guest, “Must you always be such a bore, Jaehwan?” He asks.

The guest is too, an impressive man, with softer features and perhaps kinder eyes. With a tightly fit nylon suit in black, and several red chords that entwine around his chiseled arm, Jaehwan definitely lives up to the luxurious position of being a corporation owner.

“Must you always be so vicious?” He retorts in reply, as the monarch makes his way to find another female with stickers. The stickers are his little addiction, his little sin for all this perfection he embodies. It’s easy- sticking it on and immediately feeling the effect of unwanted emotions wiped away, replaced with something much more attractive like joy or happiness.

“Not vicious, Jaehwan,” Hakyeon explains, finding what he was looking for- a smiley-shaped sticker, “Ruthless.”

─━━═════⊰⊱ ⬛ ⊰⊱═════━━─

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


─━━═════⊰⊱ ⬛ ⊰⊱═════━━─

The radio station is too dirty in his opinion, as the blue-ish metal of the floor looks like the one on the disgusting streets outside. He takes off his oxygen mask, and tells his assistant to throw it away, as the grime inside the station is disgusting, and the thought of something so vile being on his own mask is simply, repulsive.

As he walks further, the monarch passes by a few ‘wanted’ papers until he finally stops by a familiar one. He stands, learning the beautiful features of someone so, so incredibly crippled.

Hakyeon likes that one.

“Thank you so much for coming!” A young attendant draws Hakyeon’s attention, and the monarch strides back to business. The criminal on the wall will have to wait after his announcement.

Hakyeon sits down in his designated spot, and without much thought, reaches for the small device that would tell him what to say.

He knows what he should say, as he was the one to conduct this announcement. It should stir some various comments within the planet, as it isn’t one of his annual, ordinary announcements. His white eyes scan the device, reading the words, and a satisfied smirk spreads over his lips.

In every corner, in every bilesome street and unattained factory, his face would show up. Perhaps there are those that dislike the monarch, but they have no choice, as he is the only man to ever achieve ownership over all the large corporations, and when his face would show in a hologram everywhere, he will represent something a lot bigger than just the ruler of this planet. No, as his power is reaching every single living being on this planet, and the monarch, and only he, can dictate how it’s correct to live and exist.

Today will be no difference.

His white eyes look straight ahead as the station starts the transmission. He waits for the mark, and when it comes, he starts the announcement.

“Citizens, this is your monarch speaking, Cha-Hak-Yeon.” The man speaks with confidence, “As we are all aware, our planet isn’t fit for the over-population that humanity had burdened it with. For many eons, humanity had this misconception that if we would evolve, we would survive regardless of the amount of offsprings this act would oblige our planet to suffer.” A breath, but no waver, “Today I am here to announce that this plan has failed, and while humanity has its evolved humans- the elevated ones, there are those who are simply still a burden over our supplies.”

He blinks, and the light from his eyes shut for a moment before he opens them, and wears a fiercer expression, “Today I am announcing a new rule, for the greater good, citizens. As you may know, not all humans are born equal, and those that are the weakest link should be destroyed.” The monarch picks up volume, “From this moment on, any regular human being, non-elevated ones, the Grease ones, is an official enemy of this planet, for taking too many supplies and causing the world crysis.”

“From this moment, any Grease that would be caught, would be immediately executed by the planetary forces. So your monarch have spoken.”

─━━═════⊰⊱ ⬛ ⊰⊱═════━━─

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


─━━═════⊰⊱ ⬛ ⊰⊱═════━━─

When there isn’t any party around, the penthouse is large and extravagant nonethelss. Hakyeon is one to enjoy his riches, with or without a company around him. However, he had learned that the more he allows himeslf to be alone, the more he requires the use of the stickers, which is why he replaces that need with his friend- CEO Lee.

“Did you hear about this?” The man lying on Hakyeon’s sofa overpowers the TV with his voice. The monarch wasn’t paying attention at all, rather than nursing a rare vial of pure water. Hakyeon joins him on the white sofa, looking at the large screen.

“They say that there have been revolts from Grease.” Jaehwan jokingly comments, “That there haven’t been such violent revolts ever recorded.” The man straightens and looks to his host.

Hakyeon wears a bored expression- this isn’t new, and this doesn’t scare him at all. Each time that there are revolts on his planet, the media always says that they’re dangerous, they’re violent, that there have never been such brutal revolts recorded.

“Oh, so everything is ordinary.” Hakyeon replies, chugging down the water, “Why must I pay attention to this?”

“Because,” Jaehwan sighs, “It’s your people.” He tries to explain, but this conversation has been going on and on for over a decade now, and lead to very minimal results.

“They’re criminals, Jaehwan, the sooner you understand that, the easier it will be to capture them and heal the planet from their burden.” Hakyeon retorts, but his attention is picked instantly as the image on the TV turns into noise. Odd.

“What the…” Jaehwan mumbles, and the image turns clear again, with something very, very disturbing.

It’s the criminal, the one that Hakyeon has been dying to catch, the one that tried to take the monarch’s life over and over, without success.

“Greetings.” The criminal speaks, his angered expression unfit for such delicate features. Perhaps in another time, on another planet, he would have been elected as a corporation model. However, not here.

“Turn up the volume.” Hakyeon commands and the other obliges.

“I am too here to declare a new law.” The criminal’s low voice roams through the transmission, black, normal eyes piercing through the screen, “We, the united forces of humans, or as you, mr. Monarch like to call us, Grease, are declaring a war over the monarchy.”

Hakyeon swallows thickly, eyes fixed on the image.

“If the monarch is not to yield over his genocidal law, we will start crippling the system. We are everywhere and we see you,” The criminal speaks slowly, with a low, dangerous voice.

“Cha-Hak-Yeon.”

The transmission is cut off and returns back to the pre-recorded news.

There are a few moments of silence before Jaehwan turns to the monarch, meeting with a satisfied, vicious grin.

“You can try.” The monarch speaks, fierce, “And you will fail.”

─━━═════⊰⊱ ⬛ ⊰⊱═════━━─

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


─━━═════⊰⊱ ⬛ ⊰⊱═════━━─

The numbers rise, and more and more voices of anti-grease acts are heard throughout the planet. Elevated humans, who had the option to tap into electricity and carve it into their own wills have started to turn in Grease, as they are considered the reason to this world’s failure. They’re called oxygen-leechers, a waste of minerals, and many other ungraceful names.

It pleases Hakyeon to see his minions to act as he had told them. It means that his work as the face of consciousness and mind of every human is done well. If Hakyeon says to kill, they would, because he’s their monarch.

However, occasionally, he would decide to leave his duties behind to enjoy himself. Much like the party he had thrown weeks back, before the announcement of the beginning of a genocide. Now, Hakyeon is in another place, some other penthouse above the ground, of some flora collector- one of many lunatics that still think that there can be any type of growth in the noxious air of the planet.

It’s an overly-decorated place, with bright colors and flickering neon lights. Some plants that are kept in sealed glass displays across the flamboyant room. Hakyeon was never one to be interested in such old-timed relics. Plants were crossed out of history eons and eons ago, and finding a few that might keep their disgusting green-purple color, is simply pointless to him. This planet is on the brink of death anyway.

The monarch takes a look at the filthy street outside as three other guests are trying to talk to him. He doesn’t listen, as they’re all talking at the same time and complete nonsense. One of them should be a corporate worker, and they’re usually so full of themselves, while the other two are electronic collectors.

“Excuse me.” The familiar voice of Jaehwan splits the rumble and immediately, Hakyeon looks back, away from the decay outside.

“Gentleman, if I may?” The younger asks, only out of courtesy, and the three walk away, giving the monarch some of his well-sought after silence.

“Well timed, CEO Lee.” The monarch jokingly remarks, and makes way to the bar. If there aren’t any stickers to lift his mood, perhaps some intoxication would. Hakyeon isn’t one to socialize much, as most humans see him as just an economic opportunity. While they’re not wrong, the monarch is much much more than just and economic opportunity, he’s the leader of everything, and dictator of any life form on this planet.

“It’s so unlike you to show up for a party.” Jaehwan comments, accompanying the man to the bar, “What are you trying to run away from?” He asks, incredibly philosophical for this time of the night.

Hakyeon sighs, and if he had any color but white to his eyes, his eye-roll would have been visible.

“Always a bore.” He replies, and asks for the clearest water from the bartender.

As boring as the topic is, Hakyeon is trying to run away from something. Ever since the hacked transmission by that criminal, his mind has been constantly trying to figure out when and where will be the next time an attempt to take his life. There have been already several times that Grease tried to kill him, due to his radical opinions on who should and shouldn’t be able to survive. It didn’t stop him in the past, and it isn’t going to stop him in the future.

He sits by the bar as Jaehwan mixes within the party and finally, finally he has some time for himself and his own thoughts. The water he had ordered are sweet, and they’re so clear it’s tickling down his throat. He haven't had water since the last party, as the job requires him to be sober, and always calculating - something he cannot withstand when intoxicated.

His attention is picked again when another vial of water is pushed to him. He didn’t order any, and water isn’t something that is to be handed so freely, so a question rises.

Hakyeon looks up, and any prior thought is completely wiped away.

His face is a little different, and perhaps augmented. His eyes are white, even though Hakyeon knows the man in front of him is a Grease, and his fierce gaze pierces right through the monarch’s for once, terrified features.

It’s the criminal. His criminal. The one that had interrupted the transmission. The one that had tried to kill Hakyeon multiple times.

“Hongbin.” The gasp leaves his lips without permission.

“Hello.” The criminal greets, “And, goodbye.”

─━━═════⊰⊱ ⬛ ⊰⊱═════━━─

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


─━━═════⊰⊱ ⬛ ⊰⊱═════━━─

There’s an eerie silence. A terrible soundless noise that remarks the occurrence of something terrifying. The sun shines over destroyed metal, and the soft wind from above moves the acidic ash from the ground to another set of ruins.

The air is stale, and the scent of something burnt is evident everywhere, the sun is only an amplifier for the bilesome smell.

Something moves.

Within broken pipes, run-down places, and radioactive waste, a hand rises, releasing itself from the pile. Parts of buildings and other parts of the city that used to stand on the ground move as the bloody flesh tries to reach further and release the human that the arm belongs to. As if rising from a tomb, the once-monarch manages to escape from the collapsed metal, acidic air reaching to his lung.

A man with a scratched face and burnt body stands up, screaming in pain, watching as the world has gone into dust.

His world is gone, and now, Hakyeon stands alone, as a king, watching for the first time the blue sky of a world that has been detonated, leaving only him, only him and insanity.

The last scream in the world was a name, but unheard by anyone, as the toxic air swallowed it, as well as the last living human on earth. It’s only a matter of seconds before Hakyeon would join the rest of humans that have exploded by the Grease’s radioactive bombs.

The name sounded in the scream is Lee Hongbin, and the monarch that had once had control over the whole planet falls.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
